Counseling
by Lanimilbus
Summary: After storming out of glee practice because of losing a solo to Tina, Mr. Schuester has sent Rachel to see the guidance counseler. Set during 1x04 "Preggers".


This is just a story idea I've been toying with for a while. I never actually intended this story to be about Emma, but with her being the guidance counselor and all it seemed pretty natural for... well, you'll find out. Doesn't hurt that she's my favourite character too. Eh, I really have no idea how well I wrote her character. I need tips on that, message me if you could help.

Oh, and I own nothing. No characters and no plots. Once again: nothing.

Enjoy the fic.

* * *

"You know, I was a lot like you when I was your age."

Here it was again. That "I was a lot like you, bluh bluh bluh" stuff that begins every lecture. How would Miss Pillsbury know anything about Rachel's need for that solo? As far as Rachel knew, she'd never performed anything in her life, and frankly, she probably wouldn't be able to handle it anyway. She was sweet, but she was absolutely the wrong person for Mr. Schuester to send her to go see. Instead of rolling her eyes, though, Rachel just politely nodded. She definitely didn't expect to hear what came next.

"I joined glee club in sophomore year, and, you know, really soon I turned into kind of the big star of the group. I know, sounds silly," she smiled self-deprecatingly, in response to Rachel's less-than-polite look of skepticism. Then her eyes began to gleam. Whether it was from tears or just old memories, Rachel couldn't tell. "It was true that I didn't have lots of friends in high school, but when I was on stage, in the spotlight, I felt like none of that mattered much. All that I cared about was that feeling I got at the end of the performance, knowing that everyone was clapping for me."

Rachel looked at her feet. This all sounded too familiar to her.

Not noticing any sheepishness on Rachel's part, Miss Pillsbury went right on. "I always asked for the solo, and my teacher, Mr. Strathlong, always gave it to me. But one day, right before the club's first performance, he told me something that I've never forgotten. He said, 'Emma, you're an amazing performer, and one of the most talented kids I've ever taught, but you're missing one very important thing. The day when you realize what that thing is, will, I'm sure, be the day when this club will be worthy of winning the national championship.'"

Rachel chose this moment to cut in. "Well, what was it?" she asked, head snapping up. "If you don't mind, I'd like to know, because I'll need to know as much as possible about show choir or the club won't stand a chance at-"

A look at her counselor's face told her that it would be best to let her continue, and she fell silent.

"Well, as you'd imagine, I thought about this for the rest of the year," she said. "I wondered and wondered about what I was missing. All the way until Nationals, I didn't have any idea what Mr. Strathlong meant. But then, during rehearsals, I caught a bit of our biggest rival school's number. There, in a blinding spotlight, stood a stunning girl who was singing in the most beautiful voice, and behind her were about two dozen boys and girls. Watching them right then, I thought there was no way we could outperform them. It was, well, mesmerizing, but slowly I realized that something was wrong. I looked closely at all the kids grouped behind that girl, and the strange this was none of them were smiling. They were singing a real cheerful song, and their dancing was so energetic, but their eyes were empty. It nearly broke my heart.

"Later when my group were rehearsing, I sang the way I always sang. My voice was dominating the auditorium, but it didn't feel right, for some reason. I just slightly turned around and looked at therest of the glee club, and in that moment I saw eighteen of the most miserable faces I've ever seen in my life. It took all my effort not to cry. I turned back around to continue with the song. And I caught my reflection on the judges' table. I saw myself stealing all the attention from people who I cared about. I saw the reflections of my glee friends behind me, and I saw the faces that I'd been draining of joy for almost the past year.

"When it was time for the show, I just knew I had to change something. So right before I started singing, I took three big steps back, to join the rest of the club. I smiled around at all the familiar faces, and told them we'd be singing together.

"And all around me the frowns slowly changed into smiles. Before we even started, I knew we were going to win. I knew that this was what Mr. Strathlong meant. That was the first time we won Nationals. Together we won twice more in the next two years, but it felt the best the first time. Actually, winning felt just as good each time. I think it was Mr. Strathlong telling me how proud he was of me that made the first time special..."

Miss Pillsbury trailed off. She sighed, closed her eyes, then opened them again. She made eye contact with Rachel. They both knew what they were thinking.

Rachel broke the silence. "Thank you, Miss Pillsbury," she said. Without another word she slipped out of her chair and left the office. She had harmonies for the club that needed writing.


End file.
